Слендермен
Тонкий человек (англ. The Slender Man, Slenderman, Slender), также Слендермен, Слендер, Тощий (Высокий) человек, Оператор (в Marble Hornets) — персонаж, созданный участником интернет-форума Something Awful в 2009 году в подражание персонажам городских легенд. В качестве интернет-мема Тонкий человек приобрёл широкую известность, породив ряд рассказов, образцов фан-арта и косплея и став персонажем компьютерных и мобильных игр.Gail Arlene De Vos. What Happens Next?. — ABC-CLIO, 2012. — P. 162. — ISBN 9781598846348 История Тонкий человек был создан в результате конкурса Create Paranormal Images, проведённого на форуме Something Awful в июне 2009 года: участникам предлагалось с помощью графического редактора добавлять на обычные фотографии какие-либо сверхъестественные и пугающие детали. 10 июня 2009 года пользователь форума под псевдонимом Victor Surge (согласно титрам игры «Slender: The Arrival», его настоящее имя — Эрик Кнудсен (англ. Eric Knudsen)) опубликовал в рамках конкурса два чёрно-белых фотомонтажа с изображением вымышленного персонажа, преследующего группу детей, присвоил ему прозвище «Тонкий Человек» и сопроводил их текстом''Dane, Patrick'' Why Slenderman Works: The Internet Meme That Proves Our Need To Believe (англ.). whatculture.com (31 October 2012): Мы не хотели идти, не хотели убивать их, но его упорное молчание и вытянутые руки одновременно пугали и успокаивали нас… / 1983 год, фотограф неизвестен, считается погибшим. Одна из двух фотографий, уцелевших при пожаре городской библиотеки Стирлинга. Примечательны датой — днём исчезновения четырнадцати детей — и объектом, получившим название «Тонкий Человек». Официальные лица объясняют искажённые пропорции дефектами плёнки. Пожар в библиотеке произошёл неделю спустя. Сами фотографии конфискованы как вещественные доказательства. / 1986 год, фотограф: Мэри Томас, пропала без вести 13 июня 1986 года. В теме Create Paranormal Images фотографии Тонкого человека произвели фурор, и Victor Surge продолжил тему, добавив другие фото, полицейский отчёт и даже несколько детских рисунков. Некоторые пользователи тоже решили внести свой вклад, выложив собственные монтажи и вымышленные истории. Данная традиция постепенно распространилась за пределы Something Awful, и в Интернете Тонкий человек довольно быстро стал очень популярен. Появившиеся видеодневники Marble Hornets оказали на его мифологию значительное влияние: так, оттуда пришел знаменитый «символ Оператора» — круг, перечёркнутый крестом, — и такие понятия, как прокси («марионетка» Слендермена) и т. н. «slender's sickness», симптомы, которые говорят о его внимании, обращённом на человека. Идея видеодневников с участием этого персонажа, использующих принципы съёмки, схожие с Marble Hornets, и предполагающие разные теории его возникновения, также набрала большую популярность на Youtube. На сегодняшний день он имеет большую фанатскую базу, включающую истории, видео, любительские фильмы и даже созданных по его образу персонажей (например, Оффендермен, Сплендермен и прочие). В представлениях разных людей его поведение и облик могут почти не иметь точек соприкосновения, поскольку единого образа и модели поведения никто описать не может, и можно даже сказать, что у каждого поклонника свой образ Тонкого человека, который хоть немного да отличается от остальных. Уникальна эта легенда и тем, что, несмотря на её никем не скрываемую вымышленность, существует относительно большое количество людей, которые, принимая этот факт, верят в Слендермена и занимаются его изучением, а некоторые еще и утверждают, что сталкивались с ним. Это делает его первой полноценной городской легендой, созданной в Интернете. Описание Тонкий человек выглядит как очень высокий бледный мужчина с неестественно длинными, сгибающимися произвольным образом конечностями и иногда чёрными гибкими щупальцами или придатками, растущими из спины; одна из самых ярких его черт — абсолютная безликость (на некоторых фотографиях Эрика Надсена заметны дыры на месте глаз и носа, но в дальнейшем пользователями была подхвачена идея полного отсутствия органов чувств на голове у этого персонажа). Он носит чёрный похоронный костюм с белой рубашкой, из-за которого можно принять его за правительственного агента или одного из «Людей в чёрном». На фан-артах нередко встречается его изменённый образ, отличный от первоначального, и изображаться он может с иной комплекцией, строением тела, цветом кожи и элементов одежды. Некоторые исследователи даже склонны разделять эти образы на наиболее реалистичный «классический» (который обычно описывают якобы сталкивающиеся с ним люди; в англоязычных вики такое направление называют surgism) и «фанатский», в котором персонаж предстает скорее в качестве интернет-мема, нежели городской легенды. В первую очередь Тонкий человек — похититель, в частности, детей, которых он забирает туда, где их никогда больше не находят.Emery, David Slender Man (англ.). About.com. Неотъемлемой частью образа Слендермена является абсолютная неопределённость и неясность его намерений. Каноничной версией его происхождения, природы и целей остаётся, как ни парадоксально, полное её отсутствие, то есть о том, откуда он произошёл, был ли кем-то другим раньше и зачем ему похищать людей, не знает, возможно, даже его автор. В некоторых источниках могут излагаться различные гипотезы, от удобоваримых до откровенно абсурдных, но следует помнить, что ни одна из них не является официальной теорией, поскольку таковой попросту нет. Именно неопределённость и пугает людей больше всего, поскольку никто не может с уверенностью сказать, что делает с жертвой Тонкий человек после похищения. Помимо этого, учитывается и присущая ему неотвратимость, которая делает его схожим со смертью, так как противостоять ему невозможно и в большинстве случаев жертва может себе помочь только бегством. Считается, что Слендермен — превосходный телепат, вследствие отсутствия большинства органов чувств и, соответственно, гипертрофированного шестого чувства, а в Marble Hornets ему приписывалась возможность стирать, редактировать человеческую память и манипулировать людьми, превращая их в марионеток. Как правило, похищенные им дети за несколько дней до исчезновения начинали видеть кошмары с ним. Также существует мнение, что Тонкий человек «чувствует», когда о нём говорят или думают, и пытается по возможности найти и забрать этих людей. В играх, созданных по мотивам этой легенды, отмечалось его влияние на электронные фото- и видеоустройства, которые по приближении начинали выдавать сильные помехи. Он способен телепортироваться, удлинять своё тело, руки, изменять их количество и даже превращать в щупальца. Как следствие, он принципиально не пользуется оружием или подручными средствами. Неизвестно, есть ли у него ещё какие-либо способности, хотя нередко его появление сопровождалось густыми туманами. Судя по всему, Тонкий человек не слишком активен в плане передвижения: обычно он скромно стоит вдалеке, иногда со склонённой набок головой, и не предпринимает внешне агрессивных действий, практически нигде он не описывается бегущим и даже ходит довольно редко, предпочитая перемещаться с помощью телепортации за пределом обзора наблюдателя. При попытке схватить кого-либо он использует руки, щупальца или старается ввести жертву в ступор с помощью гипноза. Часто в историях упоминается сильная головная боль, которую испытывали люди при установлении с ним зрительного контакта. Места его «обитания» — преимущественно леса, в которых он может очень удобно замаскироваться под дерево, и заброшенные здания. Он нападает на одиноких людей, которые после исчезают, так, что не находят ни их тел, ни каких-либо следов их пребывания, правда, Victor Surge писал, что нескольких пропавших обнаруживали насаженными на деревья в лесу Стейнмен (англ. Steinmen Woods)Create Paranormal Images — The Something Awful Forums. Тонкому человеку также свойственна манера стучать и подглядывать по ночам в окна (на любом этаже). Прототип и сходство с другими персонажами Victor Surge подчёркивал, что образ Тонкого человека полностью выдуман им, и отмечал, что использовал для фотомонтажей образ Высокого человека из фильма «Фантазм» (1979), а также взятые из сети фотографии мужчин в строгих костюмах. Несмотря на это, некоторые пользователи Something Awful отмечали его сходство с мифическим персонажем, называемым Der Großmann (рус. Высокий человек), фееподобным существом, по легенде, обитавшим в Шварцвальде. Высоким человеком пугали непослушных детей, убегавших ночью в лес, и внешне он был очень похож на Слендермена, за исключением того, что у него наличествовало лицо с двумя белыми сферами вместо глазCreate Paranormal Images — The Something Awful Forums. Der Großmann популярен в кругу фанатов и исследователей Тонкого человека, однако как самостоятельный миф практически неизвестен. Тонкого человека «находили» также и в румынском фольклоре: одним из пользователей Something Awful была выложена сказка о двух девочках, Стеле и Сорине, которые вместе с матерью столкнулись с одетым во всё чёрное высоким человеком с множеством рук, «длинных и бескостных, как змеи, острых, как мечи, и извивающихся, словно черви»Create Paranormal Images — The Something Awful Forums. В сказке отмечалась демоническая природа высокого человека, и, предположительно, его способности к телепатии. Эта сказка, вероятно, есть не что иное как выдумка участника форума (так как, кроме Something Awful, больше нигде не была найдена), но она оказала немалое влияние на формирование конечного образа, поскольку, вкупе с легендой о шварцвальдском Высоком человеке, давала понять, что Слендермену, возможно, уже несколько сотен лет и известен он был задолго до того, как Эрик Кнудсен придумал его. Существует много похожих на Тонкого человека персонажей: ноппэрапоны, Кабатат из игровой серии Chzo Mythos, дьявол в рассказе Стивена Кинга «Человек в чёрном костюме» или тонкие люди в рассказе Брайана Ламли «Тонкие», пришельцы из эпизода «Тишина» сериала «Доктор Кто» и т. д. Несмотря на порой немалое (как в случае с Кабадатом) сходство, связей со Слендерменом и его мифологией они никаких не имеют. Распространение Тонкий человек получил популярность в виде персонажа страшных историй-«крипипаст», распространяющихся между сайтами, форумами и имиджбордами''Romano, Aja'' The definitive guide to creepypasta—the Internet’s scariest urban legends (англ.) (31 October 2012).. Посвящённый Слендермену веб-сериал, Marble Hornets, был создан другим пользователем Something Awful под псевдонимом ce gars и распространялся через сервис YouTube. Веб-эпизоды «Мраморных Шершней», стилизованные под найденные плёнки, рассказывали историю вымышленного студента-кинематографиста, при попытках снять полнометражный фильм сталкивающегося с паранормальными явлениями, в том числе появлением Тонкого человека''Peters, Lucia'' Creepy Things That Seem Real But Aren’t: The Marble Hornets Project (англ.). crushable.com (14 May 2011).. Впоследствии Marble Hornets был развит в игру в альтернативной реальности; на 2013 год в веб-сериале было 65 эпизодов, свыше 55 миллионов просмотров и 250 тысяч подписчиков на YouTube. В 2013 году было начато производство полнометражного фильма по мотивам веб-сериала''McNary, Dave'' ‘Marble Hornets’ Flying to Bigscreen (англ.). Variety (13 February 2013).. Помимо Marble Hornets, на YouTube появились и другие сериалы-подражатели, где также фигурировал Слендермен, в том числе каналы EverymanHYBRID и Tribe Twelve. В 2012 году на Kickstarter была запущена кампания по сбору средств на создание независимого полнометражного фильма по мотивам мифов о Тонком человеке. По мотивам легенды независимой студией Parsec Productions были выпущены две компьютерные игры в жанре survival horror. Бесплатно распространяемая Slender: The Eight Pages (2012) для Windows и Mac OS X предлагает игроку разыскивать в тёмном лесу оставленные похищенными детьми записки, уклоняясь от встреч со зловещим Тонким человеком''Hamilton, Kirk'' The Terrifying 'Slenderman' Goes from Meme to Free Horror Game (англ.). Kotaku (7 May 2012).. В 2013 году вышла игра-продолжение — Slender: The Arrival, на этот раз уже как коммерческий продукт''Sliva, Marty'' Slender: The Arrival Review (англ.). IGN (3 April 2013).. В телепрограмме Digital Human канала BBC Тонкий человек был назван «первым великим мифом интернета»Digital Human: Tales. bbc.co.uk (2012).. Успешное распространение легенды о нем приписывалось коллективной структуре сети: хотя почти каждый из участвовавших в создании мифа прекрасно понимал, что Слендермен является вымыслом, сетевой характер этой своеобразной игры позволял каждому участнику добавлять свои детали, тем самым придавая образу Тонкого человека ощущение подлинности. Victor Surge отмечал, что ряд людей, даже зная, что Тонкий человек является придуманным на форуме Something Awful образцом псевдо-фольклора, все же допускали его существование в реальности. Отсылки в популярной культуре * Отсылка к Тонкому человеку появилась в одном из выпусков сериала «Сверхъестественное» 4 марта 2014 года. Показанный там персонаж (его называли Thin Man) имеет множество черт сходства, хотя и использует в качестве оружия нож и несколько иначе выглядит. По версии создателей сериала, Thin Man являлся плодом «командной игры» двух помешанных на паранормальных явлениях парней. * 5 июня 2014 года российская рок-группа ЛабиРинТуМ выпустила песню «Тощий Человек». В ней рассказывается о заблудившемся в лесу человеке, которого преследует Слендермен. При создании темной атмосферы песни группа вдохновлялась творчеством групп Black Sabbath и King Crimson. * 20 июля 2014 года российская хоррор-панк группа Voodoo Puppets выпустила песню «Slender Man» на сплит-альбоме с группой Botinki Ra. В конце трека можно услышать многократно повторяющиеся звуковые помехи, возникающие при приближении Слендермена. * В игре Runner 2: Future Legend of Rhythm Alien Тонкого человека можно увидеть на заднем плане в середине уровня, а в конце, если не дать выстрелить собой из пушки, появятся помехи, среди которых будет мелькать его белое лицо. * Тонкий человек в качестве секрета присутствовал и на карте Zomboss Estate в игре Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, где он стоял в лесу вне досягаемости игрока. После одного из обновлений пасхалка поменялась: теперь среди деревьев виден лишь силуэт Зубастика (англ. Chomper), из которого торчат чьи-то ноги (это в очередной раз доказывает, что у разработчиков есть чувство юмора). * В Metro: Last Light по ходу сюжета игроку встречается рекламный щит, на котором изображен безликий человек в чёрном костюме. Маленький Чёрный, спасённый нами незадолго до этого, будет прикасаться к щиту, упоминая о ношении людьми вещей. Этот момент многими считается пасхалкой. * В компьютерной игре Minecraft присутствует моб под названием Эндермен (Enderman, рус. Странник Края) — очень высокое чернокожее существо с длинными руками, напоминающее Слендермена''Conditt, Jessica'' The Endermen are coming for you in Minecraft mob update (англ.). Joystiq (30 July 2011).. Некоторые игроки также отмечали сходство с ним другого существа, которого, по утверждениям, никогда не было в игре, — мифического моба Хиробрина, по легенде, появляющегося в тумане и пугающего игрока, вставая за его спиной. Кроме того, пользователями было создано несколько модов, добавляющих Тонкого человека в игру. * В игре XCOM: Enemy Unknown существует противник под названием «Дохляк» (англ. Thin Man) — рептилоид, маскирующийся под сильно вытянутого худого человека в костюме. * В серии «Тёмная сторона луны» мультсериала «Отчаянные герои: Все звёзды» Тонкий человек хорошо заметен в середине эпизода на одном из мониторов, где наблюдаются герои. * Слендермен является неподтверждённым и, скорее всего, несуществующим мифом в GTA 5 и GTA San Andreas. * Во второй серии третьего сезона сериала «Зов крови» имя Слендермена упоминается в самом начале, а также является одним из прозвищ антагониста, больше известного как Гальменский крысолов — персонажа (правда, не безликого), способного вытягивать руки и вводить людей в транс. * В девятой серии четвёртого сезона мультсериала «Дружба — это чудо», когда герои добираются до домика тётушки в лесу, Пинки Пай выдает монолог о семье Эпплов, после чего в порыве энтузиазма прыгает на Эпплджек. В момент прыжка, когда камера перемещается вправо, за ёлкой на заднем плане можно увидеть стилизованного Тонкого человека, который скрывается так быстро, что его можно увидеть лишь при замедлении видео.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFoJ_rGTIE0 * Также существует мнение, что во второй серии первого сезона мультсериала «Гравити Фолз» в одной из сцен в лесу можно увидеть на заднем плане Слендермена, что обычно подтверждается одним кадром, демонстрирующим его стоящим за деревом. На самом деле, этот кадр — не что иное, как фейк (в оригинальном видео никого за деревом нет), и в действительности ни в этой серии, ни в других он не появлялся. * В игре Watch_Dogs на улицах Чикаго можно увидеть несколько граффити со стилизованным изображением бледного мужчины в чёрном без носа, рта, ушей, волос и с заштрихованными глазами. Как и в случае с щитом из Metro: Last Light, многие считают это отсылкой к Тонкому человеку, однако достоверных подтверждений этому нет. * В веб-сериале «Надоедливый апельсин» (серия Annoying Orange Vs. Slender) главный герой Апельсин вместе с друзьями бродит по лесу Слендермена, где встречается с ним и непонятно каким образом собирает все 8 страниц. * Существует немало отсылок к Слендермену в других независимых игровых проектах, например, в инди-хорроре The Curse of Blackwater, где его можно увидеть вдалеке по пути к больнице. Также в Five Nights at Freddy's 2 существует персонаж Марионетка (англ. The Puppet), выглядящая как тощий гуманоид с длинными конечностями и в маске, но её сходство с Тонким человеком — скорее всего, совпадение. Помимо этого, в Goat Simulator на основной локации есть кладбище, на котором можно найти сильно напоминающее Слендермена существо. Примечания